Ahora es el Momento
by E.lirio26
Summary: Años de amistad y una salida a un conocido lugar que cambiara el destino de ambos. Yuri se delataba con sus gestos y Otabek no pudo evitarlo, para ellos... Ahora es el Momento.


**AHORA ES EL MOMENTO.**

Distraído y algo melancólico, suspiraba el ruso, mientras veía a través del espejo de aquella motocicleta, a quien innumerables veces le había hecho revolver su mundo y hasta ahora sentir incontables revoloteos en su interior. Se encontraba sentado, abrazado a la ancha espalda de su acompañante, Otabek, quien era el piloto, ambos se encontraban paseando recorriendo aquel transitado y conocido camino; el moreno al sentir un penetrante mirada, gira su rostro por unos instantes y al mirar el rostro muy pensativo del ruso, murmuro para sí, que más como un deseo, era ser el dueño de ese suspiro que arropaba el alma del rubio.

El menor sintiéndose observado por aquellos orbes cafés, de forma nerviosa y repentina, suelta un risa picara al aire, premeditando en esto, un juego que a ciencia cierta, parecería poco lógico a los ojos del moreno, quien era su amigo desde hacía un largo tiempo, y por el cual tenía profundos sentimientos que no se atrevía a confesar, por un tan conocido temor que le embargaba y le hacía ocultar lo incontenible, y ese era, perder su amistad… Saliendo de sus introspectivos pensamientos, con rostro muy sonriente, mira la silueta del kazajo y…

-Juguemos ¡verdad o reto…!

-¿Verdad o Reto? ¿Qué planeas Yuri?

-Uhm…. –se vio delatado por sonrisa pícara y sus mejillas arreboladas- ¡Nada! –En tono nervioso – Solo quiero hacerlo… acaso ¿no quieres?

Soltando un suspiro resignado –Comenzaras ¿o no?

-Lo sabía, por eso eres mi ¡BFF!

-¿BFF? –preguntaba, no porque no lo supiera, sino sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

-¡Claro que sí! –un poco alborario.

-y ¿a qué viene ese juego?, para salir con esta clase de cosas, debe de estar muy aburrido… Yuri, ¿te aburre estar conmigo?

-¡NO! Claro que no Beka… So, solo juguemos, ¿te atreves o no?

Mirándole con sospecha – ¿que buscas?

-¡Siempre quieres andar un paso delante de mí en todo, Otatonto! Tkss… –chasqueando su lengua – ¡Solo juguemos! Y ¡no te atrevas a mentir!

El mayor asintió, y por varios segundos, un mínimo silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, pues el sonido de la motocicleta opacaba la incomodidad y les llenaba de hermosos recuerdos, ya que, su primer encuentro, fue con ella, la hermosa Dark Daisy (si, así nombró Otabek a la motocicleta), y para aquel tiempo, el rubio, se encontraba huyendo de unas acosadoras, y el al encontrarlo y rescatarlo, desde entonces, se dio inicio a su atípica amistad, desde ese día hasta hoy, el kazajo fue bautizado por muchos, como el Héroe Kazajo.

El Hada, Yuri, era llamado así obviamente por su delicado aspecto, mismo que se encargó a los golpes de enseñarle a algunos, que eso no le quitaba su hombría, dejándole más que moretones y un fuerte dolor en su parte inferior, o mejor dicho, en su entrepierna. Su cara enfurruñada, siempre daba el claro indicio de su carácter endemoniado, pero eso, no le impidió al moreno declararle su amistad aquella tarde, después de ese grandioso rescate, que al rubio impactó y que el destino se había encargado de concederle.

Ambos iban rumbo a un paraje, que a pesar, de que el ruso ya conocía a la perfección, siempre que el kazajo le acompañaba, jamás dejaba de fascinarle el deslumbrante juego de colores tornasolados y brillantes que el cielo les ofrecía, pues aquel lugar fue el testigo de todos y cada uno de sus momentos de felicidad junto al moreno.

-¡Yo haré las preguntas! –Escupió repentinamente el ruso –No calcules tanto tus respuestas, ¡debes confiar en mí!

-Confío en ti Yura…

-¡Debes responder con la verdad!, ¡Sin arrepentimientos!

-¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez? –preguntó el kazajo con duda, pues ya era la segunda vez que se lo advertía.

-N, ¡no! S, Solo hazlo ¿sí?

-Entiendo…

-Si decido aventurarme y hacer un largo viaje para no –el moreno comenzó a verle con sus ojos entrecerrados -volver por algunos años, ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo?

-¿A qué viene eso? –con su semblante preocupado.

-¡No respondas con otra pregunta Beka!, Solo Responde…

-Yo jamás dejaría de ser tu… amigo Yura –respondió serio, tragándose para sí el dolor que le causaba decir aquella palabra –todo depende de ti…

-Si regreso, después de un largo tiempo de viaje, ¿me recibirías?

-No lo haría, no resistiría a la espera, haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance por siempre ser cercano a ti y estar donde tu estés, Yura –hablaba mirándole a los ojos desde uno de los retrovisores de la motocicleta.

Esto hizo que el menor le recorriera un agradable hervor en todo su cuerpo, aquella respuesta le hizo sentir en las nubes y sus mejillas le delataron, pero logrando esconderlas rápidamente apoya su frente sobre la ancha espalda del moreno, quien sintiendo el aliento del menor, suelta un grato suspiro, esto en señal de sentirse cómodo rodeado por los brazos y del calor de Yuri.

-¿Crees que debería cambiar? –pregunto con algo de timidez.

-¿Porque razón lo harías? –con un deje de molestia.

-¡So, solo responde Kazajo idiota!

-Eres perfecto como eres Yura –respondió tajante.

-¿Por siempre de los siempres, seremos amigo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, nunca me alejaré de ti, a menos que tu y no lo quieras, Yuri –girando su rostro por unos instantes para mirarse en el reflejo de aquellos orbes aguamarinas.

-¿Si ves mi lado más... horrible, te alejarías de mí?

-Juhm –expresando una minúscula sonrisa –El día que te propuse ser amigo en este lugar…

Ya estaban en su destino, y estacionando la motocicleta en uno de los parajes, el moreno ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle al ruso a bajar, este acepto aquello, bajando de ella sin contratiempo, pero Yuri al subir su rostro para entregarle el casco al mayor, sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo y mágico segundo, y el sonido de las aves que revoloteaban alrededor les saco de aquella minúscula burbuja, pues estaban en aquel mirador, testigo de su destino, el confidente de sus silencios y acompañante de sus mejores momentos.

Ambos sueltan todo el aire de sus pulmones, al fin, relajados por el brillo de aquella tarde y por el atemperado clima que comenzaba a dar vestigios, algo friolentos para el gusto de aquellos dos individuos. Acercándose a la baranda del mirador, ambos posan sus cuerpos sobre este, guardando cierta distancia, que en su interior, les hizo sentir solitarios.

Las manos del moreno se paseaban inquietas en el metal de aquellas barandillas, y el rubio, con sus brazos cruzados, afincaba su peso sobre esta en una cómoda posición, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía.

Retomando la conversación, la expectante mirada del ruso, se centro solo por unos instantes en el kazajo, mientras que este expresaba sus palabras de forma tortuosamente lenta.

-Yura, la amistad que te ofrecí aquel día, te la di con la firme intensión de jamás alejarme de ti. Con ella te hice una promesa inquebrantable, y es, estar siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, –suspirando –siempre… amigos.

El kazajo no apartaba sus orbes cafés de los verdeazulados del ruso, ya que este le miraba fijamente, y Yuri, por unos instantes se sintió desarmado, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo incandescente, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente y su mirada que se desvió de la del moreno, se perdió en la hermosa vista de la ciudad que ofrecía aquel mirador. Los tonos naranjas y azules claros, contrastaban con los lila que arrebolaban el cielo surcando grandes líneas que asemejaban la más esplendorosa imagen del atardecer. Sus hermosos ojos se perdían en el vivo retrato de aquel gigantesco paisaje de la ciudad a todas sus anchas, mientras sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, esto no pudo ser oculto a los ojos del contrario, quien también decidió observar aquella maravillosa vista.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi, Be, Beka? –expresaba con sus nervios a flor de piel, pues la respuesta anterior, aun le tenía con su corazón latiendo a mil, pero sin embargo su latente curiosidad aun seguía presente.

El moreno con pasos lentos y cautelosos, se acerca más a este, ambos quedan, el uno frente al otro, sus ojos se conectaron de forma fija, haciendo desaparecer de forma automática, todo lo que les rodeaba, solo el sol y la fría brisa les acompañaban. Como si repentinamente, con aquella conexión, eran solos ellos dos en el mundo; una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, una, donde se vislumbraba timidez y algo vergüenza, una, que les daba calidez, reconfortando de forma silenciosa sus corazones.

Sin rodeos, Otabek, posa su mano en una de las mejillas de Yuri, dejándole una suave caricia, que hicieron estremecer al menor, pero su mirada se vio de forma sorprendida y dilatada al escuchar aquellas inesperadas palabras, que el moreno había soltado para él…

-El que seas tú, Yuri, es suficiente motivo para no querer dejarte.

Las mejillas del ruso, no pudieron estar más rojas, y aunque sus ojos se desviaban a otra dirección sus mejillas delataban su sentir, el moreno solo se mantuvo acariciándolas, pues su otra mano también comenzó a hacer lo mismo, y el rubio, solo se dejo hacer, pues la mirada del más alto le hacían sentir seguro, cálido, le hacían sentir bien, y esto embargaba su ser.

Antes de pensarlo si quiera, su boca delató una de sus preocupaciones, y aunque se lamentaba internamente por la forma en que había cuestionado aquello, esperaba una clara respuesta, así podría apaciguar sus emociones un poco y calmar a su desbocado corazón, pues sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, el roce del kazajo le hacían sentir en las nubes y a costa de su vida, no quería que aquello terminara.

-¿Me has ocultado algo alguna vez?

El moreno sonríe – Si, … hay cosas que no se pueden decir Yura…

-¿Por qué? –repentinamente arrugando el ceño.

Suspirando de forma leve – Por temor…

Sus manos se separaron de las mejillas del rubio, haciéndole sentir al ruso un frío que calo sus huesos de forma profunda, sus palabras se vieron reveladas bajo los rayos de luz que el sol, a punto de ocultarse aun reflejaba, mientras este se distanciaba a pocos centímetros de él. Sin esperar, escupió una pregunta, que le sorprendió tanto a él como al moreno, pero sin haber vuelta atrás, tragó grueso, a la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Estas enamorado?

No hubo palabras, solo un asentimiento fue suficiente, para que Yuri se sintiera decaer, sus ojos se aguaron y su mirada se desvió al suelo, su corazón se sentía oprimido y su respiración comenzó a ser irregular, una sentimiento de traición se coló dentro de su corazón arrugándole, y antes de reclamar, otra pregunta surgió, saliendo rápidamente de sus labios.

-¿Qui, quien es, quien es esa persona?

El moreno al escucharle titubear, sintió como su corazón se oprimía, sus manos se empuñaron alrededor de la baranda de aquel mirador, y soltando un pesado suspiro, gira su cuerpo en dirección al rubio. Su corazón sintió resquebrajarse al ver aquellos ojos verdes del rubio brillantes, como si quisieran llorar, y a su vez, ojos que le miraban con ¿confusión?, ¿enojo?, ¿reclamo?, no… esa mirada reflejaba Tristeza.

Se sintió un vil hombre, pues sabía que con solo aquel mínimo gesto lo había lastimado, su corazón comenzó a estrujarse más, a medida que el contrario luchaba para no soltar las lagrimas que se asomaban con intensión de caer, tragó grueso, y se vio en la necesidad de medir sus palabras… no quería lastimarlo, no sabría qué hacer si este llorara frente a él, preferiría morir antes de que su Hada derramara alguna lagrima por su causa.

-¡So, solo dime!

Ese reclamo resonó en el viento, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, no se creía aquello, pero debía saberlo, el tenía que habérselo contado, el sentimiento de traición no era nada, comparado, al de verse descubierto y completamente desnudo de alma a los ojos de Otabek, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el otro, no le viera débil y a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya se encontraba al límite…

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y una caricia del más alto, le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, al chocar con aquella mirada marrón sus ojos no pudieron contenerse por más tiempo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, esto sin duda, lo hizo verse frágil y se odiaba con todo su ser, por mostrase así, débil frente a él, como un, Tonto, esa, fue también su maldición interna, pero mordiendo su labio inferior, a esas alturas, ya era imposible seguir guardando aquel sentimiento.

A punto de proferir aquellas palabras que delatarían sus sentimientos delante del kazajo, el más alto le interrumpió con una voz suave, casi herida y con un deje de desespero, esto indudablemente le alarmó, pero las palabras que este soltó, le aterraron e hicieron a su corazón detenerse por unos instantes.

-La persona de quien estoy enamorado, es indudablemente el ser más especial que he conocido en mi vida, cada vez que le miro no puedo evitar que mi corazón de un vuelco, cada gesto, cada palabra que sale de su boca, cada uno de sus suspiros me atrapan, es mágico lo que me hace sentir, deseo estar siempre a su lado y tenerle entre mis brazos sin dejarle ir nunca. Jamás había deseado ser el todo para alguien, pero gracias a esa persona, puedo y deseo ser egoísta, me he transformado en un tonto desde el primer momento que supe de su existencia y dudo que pueda vivir sin ella.

Yuri se sintió completamente en la nada, por unos instantes su alma había dejado su cuerpo, sus ojos se miraban desorbitados, quería morir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber escuchado aquello, pero ya era tarde, quería que sus sentimientos se esfumaran en la nada, o mejor, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese preciso momento.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron, y el moreno, no le daba tregua con su penetrante mirada, sus lágrimas aumentaron, soltó un pesado suspiro, mismo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, y que indicaban un continuo mar de llanto. Sus pensamientos oscilaban entre reclamar y maldecir, gritar y desearle morir, confesar y desaparecer, quedarse callado y alejarse, entre estas y muchas opciones, su mente se encontraba divagando.

Pero un roce cálido y nervioso, algo húmedo, haciéndole sentir completamente extraño, para su gusto, le hizo callar cada uno de aquellos pensamientos destructivos, sus ojos no se despegaron del kazajo y sus labios se sentían vibrar. Otabek, le había besado, sus orbes verdeazulados se mostraron estupefactos por aquello y sus lágrimas que se habían detenido en seco, dilataron su inminente estado.

Mejillas ardientemente rojas, cuerpo estático, rostro petrificado y mirada fija, el moreno volvió a depositar un casto beso en sus labios, luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y una sonrisa platónica asomada sutilmente en el rostro de este, mientras sus ojos completamente desbordantes de un profundo amor no se apartaban de los suyos.

-¡Be, Beka! –logrando espabilar un poco…

-Eres tú, Yuri…

El otro solo miraba, aún incrédulo a aquellas palabras…

-Siempre has sido tú, el dueño de cada uno de mis pensamientos, por quien me he vuelto egoísta y a quien con todo mi ser quiero…. Yura, -sonriendo -TE AMO.

-Yo, yo… -sus lagrimas volvieron a aparecerse, pero estas eran más ligeras, eran de felicidad.

-Yuri –besando nuevamente sus labios –te lo confieso ahora, porqué sentí que **ahora es el momento** , ya no puedo ocultarlo más… -apoyando su frente en la coronilla del menor.

-Yo, debo de, decirte algo… yo, yo… -mientras apretaba sus puños nerviosamente en la ropa del moreno.

Un corto silencio, que pareció eterno, marcaba sonoramente cada latido de su corazón, sus ojos no se separaban del otro, y el rubio estaba cada vez más rojo. Otabek acariciaba una de sus mejillas y con su otra mano amagaba el cuerpo del ruso al suyo, sintiendo así sus respiraciones… Yuri, no ponía resistencia, pero decidido a no callar más sus sentimientos, apuña sus manos algo sudorosas alrededor de la solapa de la chaqueta de Otabek, jalándolo hacia sí, confesándole sus sentimientos, mirándole directo a los ojos.

-¡También me, me gustas Beka!

El otro solo sonríe, en respuesta afirmativa de su confesión, ambos acercaron sus labios de forma lenta, como si pidieran permiso, ese primer mínimo roce completamente consensuado, ocasiono el avistamiento de un suspiro que clamaba por más, sus labios concretaron su cercanía al encontrarse unidos, lo casto aun permanecía presente, pero se intensificaba a medida que estos anhelaban por más.

Gemidos bajos, respiración entrecortada, y sus bocas inquietas solo daban cabida a más besos, sus labios peleaban por no separarse, pero la falta de respiración les hacía quejarse inconformes, el moreno se refreno, aprisionando a Yuri con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos, y este solo se dejo hacer. Solo Anhelaba quedarse así para siempre, fundido en los brazos del otro.

La tarde se había desvanecido y el sol se había ocultado para dar espacio a la fría noche. Un largo y profundo silencio confirmaba su realidad y estos aún permanecían enredados con sus labios, reconociéndose, recuperando parte del tiempo perdido, y aunque no querían separarse, debían regresar a casa.

Yuri con las mejillas arreboladas, no por el frío, sino por la aun latente sensación que ardía en su interior, no dejaba de lanzar miradas tímidas, mismas que el otro correspondía de la misma forma, su corazón se sentía sin freno, pero no pensaba dar vuelta atrás…

Al llegar donde la moto se encontraba estacionada, el kazajo al tomar el casco y depositarlo en las delgadas manos del ruso, no pudieron evitar sonreírse quedamente, ante aquel casi inexistente roce, ambos se hicieron muy conscientes del otro y eso no daba más cabida para otro pensamiento. Sus sentidos, sus latidos y aun el todo, giraban alrededor del moreno del ruso.

Al estar sobre la moto y ponerse en marcha a sus hogares, el menor de forma tímida propuso quedarse junto a él en su departamento, Otabek trago grueso, no quería negarse, pero sus principios distaban más que sus deseos. Yuri un poco molesto, confesó haberle dicho al abuelo que se quedaría con este, debido a que saldrían tarde y el otro negando con su cabeza resignado ante aquello, solo atinó a reírse ante el atrevimiento, de ahora, Su Yura.

Sin más remedio que aceptar, ambos partieron rumbo al departamento, dejando bajo las estrellas en aquel mirador el recuerdo de su más impactante y reveladora confesión.

\- - **FIN** \- -


End file.
